Healing Hand
by SinningBySilence
Summary: After an attack by Zelena brings a lonely Robin and Regina together one night, both find out how a little hospitality can go a long way. {Outlaw Queen one-shot}


**_Hello, lovely readers! Just had some more OQ feels and, well...this came out of it. It's pretty self-explanatory, so I think I'll just leave it at that and let you all be the judge. Hope you enjoy it. :)_**

* * *

It had been a long night.

The Wicked Witch had spared nothing when she launched her attack. It was dusk when she sent those wretched winged primates of hers. People left and right had been sent to the hospital for treatment from bites; thanks to an antidote created by Gold and manufactured by Dr. Whale and the staff at Storybrooke General.

When Regina had gotten word that Henry had been in the midst of the attack, she immediately went to him, taking a nasty cut to the head when she stepped between him and one of the monkeys. They, along with countless others, had been sent for medical attention once the monsters had been vanquished. Thankfully, Henry had only suffered a few cuts and bruises and was sent home. With Emma.

Regina's heart felt heavy as she exited the hospital, watching her oblivious son and his family driving off with the promise of ice cream at home. It stung far worse than the still bloody wound she would inevitably be nursing for the rest of the night—unless she used magic, of course. Still, she pressed on and buried it, knowing it was something she would have to live with. At least for the time being.

As she stepped out into the parking lot, intent on going home and not sleeping a wink, a voice called behind her.

"Regina!"

At the familiar sound, her body suddenly surged with life. A pleasant sort of chill ran through her, slowly turning into warmth as it reached her chest. She turned to look at the man behind her.

"Oh, it's you," she said, her voice low and unexcited.

Robin, who had been jogging out of the building toward her, finally caught up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you refused to let the doctors take a look at you, and—"

"I'm _fine_."

He took a moment to catch his breath, looking at her skeptically, before replying, "No, you're not."

She groaned. "And suddenly you're the expert on how _I_ am feeling? Do me a favor and worry about yourself."

As she turned to walk away, he followed. "Regina, wait."

With a huff, she stopped and turned back to him. Though this time, she noticed the concern on his face—tired, blood-shot eyes that pleaded for her to listen. Clearly, it had been a long night for him, too. So, Regina gave him her attention, softening once again.

"Look," Robin continued. "It's late, it's cold, and that cut on your forehead doesn't look good. Either go in and get it checked out or let me escort you home so we can get it cleaned up there."

She sighed. "Robin . . ."

"_Regina._" He raised his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look.

She gave a half chuckled at his antics. "Don't you have a son to be getting home to?"

"He's with Ruby and Tink at Granny's. They're holed up with a few others at the Inn, safe and sound when I called to check in a few minutes ago. He'll be fine for a little while."

"So will I," she assured him. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Needing to be taken care of and accepting help from someone who wants to care for you anyway are not the same thing."

With a small crack of a smile, Regina shook her head and looked away. This man, this . . . very kind, _warm_, caring man was impossible.

"It'll give me some peace of mind," he added. "I'd hate to think of leaving someone who's been hurt alone after an ordeal."

She chewed her lip, studying his face again. There was no way he was going to let up. Then again, a cup of tea or maybe some coffee with the guy couldn't hurt. He had been one of few to show her kindness over the last few weeks. He protected her heart when she needed someone to make sure Zelena couldn't get to it.

He'd certainly grown on her, and it was a nice distraction from the fact that her son _still_ didn't have his memories. At least Robin might be someone to talk to.

"Okay," she nodded. "But you're not sticking around long, and I refuse to let you baby me. Got it?"

"Oh, come on, your Majesty," he jested, giving her a light nudge in the side as they walked together. "Don't tell me your dream isn't to be tucked in and have a bedtime story read to you."

He laughed, and she rolled her eyes and gave him a light, playful swat on the shoulder. "You wish, Locksley. Let's get the hell out of here."

XxXxXxXxX

Regina prepared a tea kettle while Robin searched for a washcloth and brought it to the sink to run under the hot tap. It was comfortable silence, the two exchanging short glances as they completed their tasks. Soon, Regina set the kettle on the stove and turned the burner on before bringing her attention back to Robin.

"Here, let's take a look at your head," he instructed gently, beckoning her over. She complied, relief filling her as the heat of the wet cloth touched the stinging cut. For a second, she sucked in air between gritted teeth, flinching only slightly before a soothing sensation took over.

Robin frowned at the sight of the injury as he pulled the cloth back. "That's quite the nasty wound you've got. Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"Positive. I can just heal it myself with magic."

"Or you can take care of it the old fashioned way instead of relying on your powers for everything."

She didn't argue with him, instead opting to shoot him an unamused glare. "Are you some kind of medical expert now? Telling people how they can and can't heal their wounds?"

He let out a long sigh. "I'm only trying to help. Do you have a . . . what is it called again? It has bandages and other supplies in it?"

"First aid kit." she supplied. "Island counter, middle drawer. There should be a bottle of antiseptic wash there, too."

Robin handed her the washcloth before moving to retrieve the supplies from the drawer. Regina watched as he rummaged, quickly finding the red pouch and a light blue bottle next to it.

"Interesting means of medicine in this world, I must say," he noted as he returned to her side.

"Modern conveniences," she shrugged. "You'll appreciate them."

As Robin set to cleaning the wound, Regina couldn't help but step closer to him. They were invading each others space, Robin touching her ever so carefully and gently. She remained still as he finished his task, suddenly feeling completely at ease in his care.

She thought back to their year in the Enchanted Forest, how he had gone with her to her castle and tried to talk her out of taking the sleeping curse. He said that she got a second chance, that she could find something to live for. She thought of how he talked about his late wife and noticed her own motherly touch with his son.

The man had barely known her; _still_ didn't know her very well. Yet here he was, refusing to go anywhere until he was certain she was all right.

"I should thank you," Regina broke the silence that had fallen between them.

Robin tilted his head briefly and lifted his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"It's just . . . I'm not used to having anyone to look after me," she spoke quietly. "I didn't even realize I wanted someone to look after me. It's kind of nice."

"Well, if you weren't so bloody stubborn," he grinned, "maybe you wouldn't have to go it alone. People aren't as heartless and uncaring as you think them to be, Regina."

She smiled softly and looked up at him. "You might be right. Or maybe you're just a rare exception."

Robin said nothing, instead finishing up with the cut and running the wet cloth over it one last time for good measure. After drying the area with a little gauze and adding a thin layer of ointment, he was done.

"There," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The bleeding stopped, so we'll leave it uncovered. It will heal faster."

"Thank you," Regina repeated, her voice low and suddenly vulnerable.

Robin shook his head. "No thanks needed. I'm always here if you need help."

At his words, their eyes locked for a hot minute. He was standing so close to her, the smell of fresh pine and fire invading her senses. For a brief second, her gaze flickered down to his lips and then back up. Had she not been such a coward, she might have kissed him but . . .

_No_, she told herself. It was for the best that she not entangle herself with the bandit. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_.

Still when she felt his lips brush against her forehead as she leaned into him, she couldn't help but let her eyes fall shut. Her entire body and soul hummed to life for that brief second, and she had to admit she enjoyed the feeling.

Just as she was about to let herself get completely swept up in the moment and say something she would inevitably regret, the kettle began to whistle loudly on the stove. The part of her with common sense sighed in relief. The part of her that ached for love and happiness was cursing the interruption.

Was this what it was going to be like with him? A constant battle between her emotions and the fact that she couldn't afford to let herself become attached to anyone?

"I'll, um . . . I should take care of that," she murmured, indicating the kettle. "If you want to go have a seat in the living room, I'll bring you some tea."

Robin nodded with a warm smile. "Okay."

The second he disappeared around the corner, it took Regina everything not to panic. Her breathing became more shallow as she searched the cabinets for tea bags and sugar. She swallowed as she found two mugs and set them on the counter. Her hands shook as she poured the tea. They shook even more as she realized that, after only a small handful of domestic encounters with Robin, she knew how he liked his tea.

_Shit,_ she thought.

There was no way she was going to be able to this go that easily. She was in too deep.

XxXxXxXxX

_Idiot!_ Robin mentally scolded himself. _Complete arse_.

He wasn't sure why he had kissed Regina's forehead. More than that, he was shocked she hadn't pushed him away and asked him what the hell he was thinking. But, gods, she had looked so heartbreakingly beautiful in that moment—her chocolate brown eyes swimming with vulnerability and her soft skin glowing in the dim light of the kitchen.

Oh, how he had wanted to kiss her perfect, soft, pink lips; to sweep her into his arms and tell her everything he felt about her; that he thought she was the most intriguing, beautiful, and complex woman he had met in a long time. But she wasn't there yet, and he had no desire to push her too far. Whatever happened between them needed to happen at her pace.

The one thing that kept him hopeful was the fact that she hadn't rejected him when he made such a bold move as he had. If she was absolutely uncomfortable, she would have made that _very_ clear to him. Regina Mills was not one to hold back anger when provoked.

Robin noticed a fireplace as he entered the formal living room. At that moment, a cool draft in the house came to his attention and sent a chill through his body. He wrapped his arms around his own body, hugging himself to keep warm. The he glanced at the long, pointed tools on the hearth.

Perhaps a fire might warm the room. At the very least, it would be a distraction until she came in with the tea.

He set to lighting the fire, grateful for the experience and knowledge that life in the forest had afforded him. This fireplace looked no different than any he had seen back home.

It took only a few minutes to set up the kindling and spark the flame. Soon, orange and yellow flames cracked, heat licking at his skin and warming him instantly. After a minute or two, he stood up straight and turned around, only to be met by Regina. She didn't have to speak for him to know the question she wasn't asking.

"It was getting a bit cold," he explained, pointing to the fire. "I hope you don't mind."

"You know, we do have a thermostat," she replied as she handed him one of the two mugs she held. She then pointed to a small, white, electronic-looking box on the wall next to the door. "A lot less hassle."

Robin raised his eyebrows at this new information. "Oh. Right. I'll have to remember that for next time."

A tiny laugh passed her lips, her mouth curving upward into one of her rare but famous smiles. "It's fine. Actually, I can't remember the last time that fireplace was lit."

She moved to take a seat on the couch just across from the fire. Robin watched as she settled in and sipped her tea. For a brief second, she looked at him expectantly. Taking that as an invitation to join her, he made himself comfortable opposite of her on the cushy white sofa.

He took a sip of his own tea, relishing in the warmth as the liquid ran down his throat. The fact that Regina remembered how he liked his tea impressed him. It wasn't too sweet, and it was nice and strong. Just like he preferred.

"I supposed I should thank _you_ now," he spoke. When she glanced at him curiously, he elaborated, "For the tea. I'm surprised you remember how I make mine."

She shrugged. "I pay attention."

The two grew silent again, drinking their tea and enjoying the quiet of the room, the warmth of the fire. It was peaceful. Surprisingly, Robin felt right at home. Everything about Regina's home felt so familiar and welcoming to him, more than usual for having only been inside the house twice before now. It was the same with Regina herself, he supposed. He felt like he had known her for quite some time—longer than the year they had spent around one another.

He had no idea why he felt this way. By all means, she was a stranger, someone he only wished he knew better. Perhaps, he considered, now was the time to start.

"So, um . . ." he began, thinking of a question that he hoped would not be too intrusive. "I know you've spent a lot of time here in Storybrooke, and you lived in a grand palace in the Enchanted Forest. But where did you grow up before that? What was your family like? I understand the witch is your sister, but you said before that you had no idea she even existed."

Regina gave a little scoff at the mention of Zelena, but still answered. "No. She didn't grow up with me, and my mother never said a word. The only family I ever knew was my parents. Before I was married, we lived on an estate just outside our kingdom. My father was a prince, and my mother . . . well, she impressed her way in."

"Your father was a prince, and you didn't grow up in a palace?"

She shook her head. "He was fifth in line for his crown. There was no way he would ever rule during his lifetime, so we went our own way. Just the three of us." She let out a mirthless laugh and added, "Of course, that didn't stop Mother from looking for ways to get us back to the top."

Robin observed her expressions as she spoke. With her last sentence, he noticed something flash across her face and heard it in her voice as well. Pain? Regret? Bitterness? He couldn't quite tell. He did know, however, that the memories did not come across as fond. Then as he considered how she married into royalty, even though she was born into it, he realized . . .

"That's why you wed Snow White's father."

She nodded, her face vacant as she fixed her gaze down to her half-empty mug. Robin waited for her to elaborate, wanting to give her a chance to explain, if she chose to.

"Indeed," she spoke, her voice quiet and low. "I was the golden ticket back into power, all before I was even twenty years old. Although if it had been my choice, I would have much rather settled into a simple life with someone I actually _loved_ rather than bask in a crown and riches."

Again, Robin continued to watch her. When he noticed her eyes begin to water, he couldn't help but wonder the significance of her statement. It felt too personal, too sensitive to ask her about. Sure, he had heard stories—that she was unhappy, that most of her evil was because she wanted others to feel the same misery. He also thought back to what she had told him very shortly after they'd met the first time, and her pained reaction to entering her mother's crypt. _"Like you, I've lost people I care about, more than I care to admit."_ Then thought back to her other comment she had made not weeks ago, _"My heartless mother."_

What the hell had she been through to become Queen?

"I'm sorry you had all of that thrust upon you," Robin said, resisting the urge to ask her to divulge anything that may be too much for her to reveal. "Ruling a kingdom and having people look up to you must have been overwhelming at such a young age."

"It was. Zelena has no idea what she avoided, not having to grow up in Cora's care."

He frowned. "Cora sounds like . . . quite the challenge."

"All she cared about was power," Regina explained. "Abandoning one child, raising the other to become everything she wanted to be but couldn't." She paused for a moment and scoffed. "Now look at the three of us. We've all lost."

The light from the fire caused a gleam in her watery eyes when she looked to the flames. Robin's heart broke, as it did the more he learned about her. Sure, she had done horrid things. Nothing could ever excuse that. But the woman next to him no longer wanted to be evil. She wanted to let that go and change—for her son, for everyone around her. If only life didn't keep getting in the way.

"For what it's worth," he said tentatively, "_They_ might have lost, but I don't believe you have."

She blinked before turning her gaze back toward him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're still alive and the only one who is making an effort to be someone other than who you were at your worst. That, in the end, will make you a winner."

He waited then, gauging her reaction to his statement. Part of him wondered if she would shut down, push him away. However, she reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Again?" he asked in confusion.

"Not many others would see it that way. I appreciate having someone on my side who does."

Robin smiled and, lifting his cup toward her, replied, "More than happy to be."

Regina took his invitation and tapped her mug against his. They both followed this with hearty drinks of tea. Warmth seemed to flood both of them then, and Robin could feel his heart swelling. How he had managed to become so captivated by this broken, dangerous beauty was beyond him, but at that moment he didn't care.

XxXxXxXxX

When Robin stirred from his slumber, it took him a minute to recognize his surroundings. Across from him, the fire that burned was beginning to die, and the room had become darker. He was sitting upright, a slight twinge in his neck from leaning it back on the sofa. But one thing he noticed was a weight on his lap.

He looked down to see raven hair splayed across his jeans. Regina's ruby red lips were parted slightly, an ever so quiet hint of a snore escaping them. Her eyes were closed, her expression soft. Meanwhile, she lay on her side with the rest of her body spread across the sofa. She looked peaceful.

Robin smiled at the sight. They had spent a good two hours talking—just talking—about life and their pasts. And while he knew there were some important things she had yet to tell him about, Robin felt as if he had learned nearly a lifetime about Regina Mills. She told him about her love of horses, about her apple tree; about learning magic; about adopting Henry and raising him.

He had also shared quite a bit with her; talking about his life growing up in Sherwood Forest; how he met Marian and fell in love with her; how he cherished every moment he had with Roland because he reminded him of her; how he came to make peace with Marian's passing, even though he felt responsible for it.

Over the course of the conversation, it became clear that neither had felt so thoroughly connected to a single human being like that in a very long time. No anger, no sadness, no messy history. Just a simple human connection that brought them much closer together.

Looking at their position now, they had obviously fallen asleep. Robin checked his watch and realized it was after midnight. He really hated to wake her up, though. She was sleeping so soundly, as though she hadn't rested well in years.

It would be easy to stay with her. It would be _very _easy. Still, he needed to get back to Roland and make sure he was all right with Ruby and Tink. With a sigh, he resigned to having to say goodbye.

"Regina," he whispered, lightly nudging her shoulder. When that didn't work, he tried calling her name a bit louder.

"Regina," he repeated. But she didn't budge, only continued to snore away.

He laughed a little, silently, at her. She must have been in a deep sleep. With a tiny shake of his head and a lop-sided grin, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple, running his fingers through her soft hair as he did so.

"Regina, love, you need to wake up."

She began to stir then and released a groan before her eyes fluttered open. Chocolate brown met hazel, and Robin thought his heart would leap from his chest when she smiled up at him.

"Hi," he said quietly, almost affectionately

"Mmmm hi," she muttered sleepily, stretching as she sat up. "Guess we fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Late. After twelve."

"You should probably get back to your son."

"Yeah. He's still at that age where he worries if I'm not back by a certain hour."

With that, they both pried themselves away from the couch, gingerly moving stiff limbs as they loosened up. Regina followed Robin to the front door, and they both came to a stop as they reached it.

"I have to say," the brunette began, "I thoroughly enjoyed your company tonight, Robin. It was refreshing to have a normal conversation for once."

"Likewise," he responded. "Perhaps we can do this again? Just without the whole . . . injury and blood thing."

She laughed and nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

"Great! I will be looking forward to it."

"Me, too."

She stepped forward to open the door for him, and he moved to walk past her. As he hit the threshold, however, he turned to look at her again. They were standing close together, barely a foot apart. Robin couldn't help but notice how petite she looked from his angle and how much a good four inches in height difference could make. Regina without her high heels was a far more vulnerable Regina. It made her look so young, so relaxed and comfortable.

Without thinking, Robin leaned in and gave into the magnetic pull that had him gravitating toward her. She stared at him, eyes wide with wonder and nervousness. Then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, he brought his lips tenderly to hers. She immediately responded, linking her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

As their lips moulded together, moving in sync so deliciously, Robin was sure he had never kissed a woman quite like this before. He loved Marian, probably always would, and he had shared so much with her that could never be replaced. But this . . . it felt like the best kind of fire had erupted within him, igniting him to his very core. And when Regina's tongue darted out just slightly to skim his bottom lip, he was certain.

When they broke apart, both were gasping for air, gaping at one another in awe. For a moment, neither said anything from the shock of it all. But it was Regina who broke the silence.

"Good night," she said breathlessly, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him.

Still completely intoxicated by her, Robin placed one last soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Good night, Regina."

With a full heart and nothing more to be said, he reluctantly parted from her and turned to go. Nothing else needed to be spoken. Not tonight, at least. Something told him this was only the beginning. But for now, the best thing was to leave it with the promise of more to come.

And at the sight of the genuine smile on Regina Mills' face, there was no doubt there would be more.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Feedback of any kind? Reviews are much appreciated and wholeheartedly embraced.**_


End file.
